Awan Hitam
by Julian Uzumaki
Summary: Awan hitam tandanya muncul hujan. / "Baka Naru, awan hitam bukan untuk menyatakan perasaan bodoh."/ Don't like Don't Read/ Narusaku.


**Awan Hitam**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Awan Hitam © Julian Uzumaki

Main Chara : Naruto U. &amp; Sakura H.

Warning : AU, Newbie, Typo, Eyd Ancur, dan Kesalahan Newbie lainnya.

Don't Like Don't Read...

Enjoy..

Naruto menatap kumpulan baju dilemari pakaiannya, seharusnya ia tak galau seperti ini hanya karena memilih baju yang akan dipakainya.

"Arghh.. Sakura-chan" Desah frustasi pemuda yang genap delapan belas tahun di tahun ini. Wajahnya seperti habis di tembaki tentara veteran perang.

Setelah hampir menggunakan seluruh isi otaknya untuk memilih baju, kini pemeran utama laki-laki kita tengah bernarsis ria didepan cermin. "Well, ternyata aku cukup tampan." Padahal pakaiannya hanyalah jaket oranye-hitam yang sering digunakannya sehari-hari.

"Yosh, Sakura-" Dak Dak Dak "Naru-Baka sampai kapan kau mau membuat sakura-chan menunggu hah" terdengar suara menggelegar-setelah penggedoran pada pintu malang- seorang wanita yang berapi api di nada suaranya dan seperti ingin memakan siapapun bulat bulat. Yap dia Kushina Namikaze.

Cklek.

"Kaa-chan pintunya ga dikunci" Ujar Naruto malas. "Lagian kenapa kaa-"

Bletak.

"ittai kaa-chaan.." rintihnya. " Jadi anak jangan ngelawan sama Ortu dan blablabla" terdengar suara ocehan dilantai atas dari seorang ibu kepada anaknya, sedangkan anak tersebut seperti mayat hidup karena dapat ceramah gratis dari sang ibunda.

**-Sementara dibawah-**

"Apa hal seperti itu sering terjadi paman?" Memang terdengar tidak sopan, tapi tak salahnya kan sang gadis bertanya tentang suara grasak grusuk yang disebabkan oleh ibu-anak itu dilantai atas.

"Hahaha.. hal itu memang sering terjadi sakura-chan. Dan jangan panggil aku paman, panggil saja ayah oke..!" Ujar sang kepala keluarga Namikaze dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

Sakura Haruno sang gadis hanya ber-blushing Ria, entah karena perkataan sang kepala Namikaze atau senyumannya, hanya author yang tahu.

"B-baik pam-Tou-chan.." Sakura mendadak kikuk, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena jadi gugup begini. Minato tertawa bahagia.

"Nah begitu baru pantas Sakura-chan!" Minato menghentikan tawanya lalu tersenyum. Ia menyeruput kopinya.

"Apa yang pantas anata?"

Brushh..

Minato mengelap bibirnya setelah sukses menyemburkan kopinya yang untung saja tidak mengenai sakura disebrang sofa. "Astaga Minato kau menyedihkan" Ujar sang istri sambil cekikikan dan berlalu kedapur. Naruto sweetdrop.

Pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu buru buru menarik tangan sang gadis musim semi itu sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Naru apa yang-" "Aku berangkat dulu Kaa-chan, Tou-chan dan.. Tadi semburan yang bagus haha" Naruto menarik sang gadis keluar rumah.

"Kushina kau tidak akan selamat..!" Laki laki berumur kepala tiga itu beranjak kearah dapur untuk memberi pelajaran sang istri. Mungkin sejam kedepan akan terjadi hal hal yang 'panas'. Siapa tahu.

... J. U. ...

Bletak..

"Wadaw,.."

"Berhenti menarikku baka..!'

Sakura melipat tangannya didada. Di belakanya seakan akan dewa kematian melayang Layang mencari mangsa. Naruto ciut seketika.

"Baka Naru idiot.." Ia ngambek, luntur sudah aura menyeramkannya. Kalau ngambek gini malah keliatan imut dimata pemuda bersurai bak mentari itu.

"Sakura-chan.. Ayolah nanti ga dibeliin permen loh!"

Bletak..

"Itaiii yo..." Piring menantimu Nar.

Sakura mendengus, moodnya buruk seketika. Tujuan utamanya datang ke kediaman Namikaze itu untuk menemui dan mengerjakan penelitian tentang hujan bersama Naruto. Dan yang membuat ia menghela nafas berkali kali adalah bodohnya si Bodoh itu mengajak(baca : memaksa) sekelompok denganya.

Tapi eh tapi kenapa pemuda idiot ini malah mengajaknya keluar.

"Ayo kencannya Sakura-chan, entar keburu hujan!"

Doengg..

"Baka Naru.. Aku kerumahmu mau mengerjakan tugas bukan.. kencan." Suaranya mengecil kala menyebutkan kata 'kencan' entah kenapa hatinya mendadak panas.

"Ehh tugas?" Ucapnya watados.

"Baka!"

...

**Flashback**

"Kebetulan sekarang musim hujan, kalian teliti bagaimana munculnya sebuah hujan, setelah itu buatlah laporan tentang apa saja yang berkaitan tentang munculnya hujan. Laporannya minimal 5 lembar kertas HVS dan di jilid berserta sebuah foto asli hasil kalian meneliti. Ada pertanyaan?"

Kelas yang tadinya hening mendadak ribut dengan suara bisik bisik, seorang pemuda berambut bob mirip mangkuk dengan aura penuh dengan masa muda mengangkat tangan.

"Sensei! Boleh bertanya!"

"Ya Lee?"

"Bagaimana kalau ga ada hujan?"

Hening..

Krik..

Krik..

Bwahahahaha.. Seluruh makhluk hidup dikelas itu tertawa tak terkecuali Si Lee sendiri. Mengerjai guru ternyata.

Brakkk..

"Pertanyaanmu kurang bagus Lee.." Ucap sang guru muda berkacamata itu dengan aura suram mencekam. Kelas mendadak hening. "Kuharap kamu keruanganku setelah jam sekolah usai nanti, paham Lee!"

Lee seperti boneka salju, diam mematung tak berkutik seperti menatap malaikat pencabut nyawa menghampirinya sedangkan teman temannya hanya bisa mendoakan keselamatannya. Mungkin hari ini hari terakhir untuknya hidup. Poor Lee.

"Nah sekarang pembagian kelompok." Sensei itu kembali berucap seperti biasa, aura mencekam seakan terbawa oleh angin musim dingin. "Kelompoknya terdiri dari dua orang dan harus berbeda gender. Kalian putuskan sendiri pasangan kalian."

Kelas kembali riuh seakan tidak peduli ada sensei dikelas itu. Terutama bagi pemuda bersurai blonde. Naruto.

"Sakura-chaaann... Ayo sekelompok dengankuuu..."

Bletaakk..

"Berisik baka!" Sakura mendeathglare Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Naruto nyengir Watados. "Lebih baik dengan Sasuke-kun daripada denganmu" Ketusnya. Emerald jernihnya menatap tempat duduk Sasuke tapi tak ada orangnya disana.

"Tapi Sasuke-teme udah dengan Karin, Sakura-chan."

Sakura terkejut matanya dengan liar menatap Naruto lalu menatap meja Karin. Dan benar saja ada Sasuke disana. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke mengajak Karin satu kelompok dengannya. Hatinya perih.

Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan Raut wajahnya.

"Sakura-chaann ayolah aku tak akan mengecawakanmu kok..!"

Ucap Naruto tetap memohon seakan tak tahu perubahan sikap Sakura. Naruto tidak peka.

Sakura mengangkat wajah menatap wajah tampan berkulit Tan seorang Naruto dan kilauan Safir bola matanya. Sejak kapan Naruto setampan ini bila dari dekat. Innernya berkata.

.

.

.

Dekat.

.

.

.

Kyaaaaahh.. Dhuaak..

Naruto melayang keluar kelas setelah mendapat bogem mentah dari Sakura. Untung saja sensei udah keluar kelas, kalau belum mungkin akan ada yang menemani Lee jam pulang nanti.

**Flashback Off**

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan dedaunan tua dari rantingnya ataupun dedaunan yang telah lapuk berserakan ditanah.

Sakura menutup mata mencoba menghalangi segala hal yang mungkin sewaktu waktu masuk kematanya. Dia mendesah lelah.

"Sakura-chan, lantas kita harus mulai darimana?" Sakura juga bingung. Ia menatap kearah sekitar mencoba mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hujan dan mungkin bisa dijadikan penelitian.

Tetapi nihil tanda-tanda hujan belum ia dapatkan. "Entahlah Naru.."

Sakura mendudukan pantatnya dibawah pohon momiji yang rindang, beralaskan rumput dan dedaunan kering ditambah pemandangan kota konoha tempat mereka tinggal. Bukit konoha tempat mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya disebelah Sakura. Yah setelah ia mengingat tugas bodoh itu ia jadi ikutan pusing entah karena tugas atau gagal kencan. "Lagian untuk apa coba, Sensei bermata empat itu menyuruh hal beginian. Hah merepotkan saja." Naruto menatap langit yang kian menggelap.

"Kau terdengar seperti Shikamaru, Naruto."

Naruto terkekeh.

"Sekarang aku tahu arti kebebasan yang sering dikatakan Shikamaru itu, seperti Awan dilangit bergerak bebas sesuka hati tanpa ada yang melarang. Andai aku begitu."

"Sekarang kau jadi melankolis, Astaga kau pasti terbentur sesuatu Baka!"

Naruto nyengir.

"Awan Hitam.."

"Hmmm?" Sakura Menatap Naruto.

"Ya Awan Hitam, tandanya hujan akan turun."

Sakura terkejut.

Langit menggelap. Sinar sang surya tertutup tirai hitam pengangkut jutaan partikel air itu, membuat sang surya kehilangan kegagahan disingasananya.

"Tak seperti Shikamaru yang menyukai hidup bebas seperti awan, aku menyukai awan hitam karena tanggung jawabnya."

Naruto menatap langit.

"Tanggung jawab?" Sakura memeluk lutunya sendiri. Dia penasaran dengan perubahan Naruto. Kenapa Dia jadi aneh gini. Terlihat lebih dewasa. Entahlah Sakura sendiri tak yakin.

"Tanggung jawab memberi kehidupan pada Dunia."

Sakura tertegun, memikirkan kata-kata sahabatnya ini.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Ehh.. Yah ada apa Naru?" Sakura menatap Biru Safir itu lagi. Entah kenapa dadanya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pandangan Naruto melembut.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi Awan Hitam untukmu Sakura-chan.."

Sakura kaget. Pipinya memanas. Apakah Naruto baru saja menyatakan perasaannya walau secara tidak langsung.

"Naruto k-kau ini ke-"

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura-chan, jadilah kekasihku." Ucap Naruto tulus sembari menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang sering sekali memukulnya. Tapi Naruto menyukainya.

Beberapa detik dilalui dengan keheningan.

"Naru baka kau sama sekali ga Romantis.." Naruto hampir saja terjengkang karena Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"S sakura-chan j-jadi.."

"Baka Naru Awan Hitam itu tandanya hujan, bukan untuk menyatakan perasaan.."

"Jawab Saja Sakura-chaan"

"Tentu saja Naru, aku juga menyukaimu.."

"Hehehe"

"Baka.."

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Naruto.

"Sakura-chan malu-malu.."

"Berisikkk.."

"Tuh Jadinya hujan kan.."

...J.U...

**The End**

**Author Note : Hallo.. Perkenalkan Namaku Julian.. Author baru di dunia FFn ini jadi Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan di fic pertamaku ini, masih perlu bimbingan dari senior senior disini.. Oke segitu aja dulu.. Terimakasih..**


End file.
